Talk:Chris Walker
Tuatara Link Seems the link in the word "Lizard" is broken, it's directing to a non-existant wikipedia article for Tuatara Tuatara. As far as I can tell it should just be one Tuatara, which actually has an article. I'd fix it myself, considering how minor the change is, but this page is protected. Noblaum (talk) 17:04, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Apparently that's a wiki problem. Pages on this wiki are only semi-protected against anon users, but for some contributors, pages are completely locked off, which prevents them from editing. I'll contact the central wiki for assistance with this problem. And I've fixed the broken link, thank you for pointing it out.NewGenTV (talk) 00:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Chris Walker's Career Was I correct when I mentioned that Chris Walker was a former Murkoff security guard? That's what I understood from The Murkoff Account's first issue. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 17:38, December 13, 2016 (UTC) He worked for Murkoff as a security guard, so yes, but not at the Asylum (as far as I recall).NewGenTV (talk) 19:31, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Off-screen Teleportation This question has been bugging me for quite a while: how does Chris Walker manage to follow Miles nearly everywhere he goes? Like, from the upper floor of the Administration Block to the ground floor without any indication of how he got there. Then he goes from the Administration Block to the Prison Block, then to sewers, etc. I'm probably over-thinking this, but it's still kinda bugging me. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 23:51, April 5, 2017 (UTC) It's convenient to the plot. However, if you'd like a more concrete answer, we can assume that Walker tracked Miles down or followed him around; he is ex military, I suppose he has some kind of tracking skills still left within him (plus there's that whole thing with him being able to, as he puts it, "smell" Upshur). The asylum holds multiple passages that he could have used.NewGenTV (talk) 16:55, April 6, 2017 (UTC) That sounds reasonable. I was also wondering if it would be possible for someone like Walker to smash through walls to get to areas he can't reach normally, or would that be pushing it a little? He is shown to capable of breaking down most if not all sorts of doors, so... AnonymousOutlast (talk) 21:39, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Because forcing a door off its hinges is the same as breaking through solid concrete and bricks with your bare hands...NewGenTV (talk) 22:15, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, but the asylum is rather run-down even prior to the breakout. What about weak walls, wooden walls, and paper-thin walls? Could he smash through those? He is nearly 7'0" tall and seems rather muscle-bound, as well as being ex-military. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 02:13, April 19, 2017 (UTC) You're not physically capable of breaking through walls with your bare hands, with or without his enhanced strength. Most loose walls are located around open areas or in the female ward (which he doesn't appear, ironically).NewGenTV (talk) 07:23, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Eye colour At what point is Walker's eye colour mentioned? His eyes aren't blue in-game, unless you count this image. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 10:18, July 14, 2017 (UTC) He's sometimes shown to have blue eyes behind the white layer. This also might pose a bit of a problem since some programs require you to manually insert model's eye color. NewGenTV (talk) 10:52, July 14, 2017 (UTC) This happens in-game, right? Are there any videos or screenshots from the game showing this? As a side note, since the white layer over Walker's eyes is just, well... a layer and not his actual eye colour, can I remove the colour white from the list of Variant eye colours? There's also a few more eye colours not mentioned there - can I add them, too? AnonymousOutlast (talk) 11:44, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I've removed the white color from the variants' article. Which colors are you referring to? If they're just a sub-colors of the prominent ones (brown, blue, etc.), then there's no need. NewGenTV (talk) 11:51, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I've seen some that have blue eyes, however, I'm not sure if they're his or if they're just added effects, so I'll remove it for now. NewGenTV (talk) 11:52, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Frank Manera has green eyes (as far as I know), and I believe one of the prisoners in the first cell block has hazel eyes. I'll double-check that last one, though. Since we're on the topic of eyes, there's another point I need to make: I don't recall seeing any of the Murkoff Tactical operatives and Murkoff security officers having blue eyes. All of them have brown eyes (light brown to be more specifc). I've extracted both models and still no sign of blue eyes. Can I remove that from their articles, unless I'm wrong and I've just missed something? AnonymousOutlast (talk) PMCs don't have visible facial features, therefore, none of them are listed. Security guards have blue and brown eyes. NewGenTV (talk) 21:14, July 14, 2017 (UTC)